Pour toi mon frère
by Dinou
Summary: l’arrivée de Bill dans une famille en deuil


**Titre **: Pour toi, mon frère

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Pairing** : Arthur, Molly, Bill, mention de Bilius

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: familial, drame

**Résumé **: l'arrivée de Bill dans une famille en deuil.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi s « Pourquoi s'appellent-ils ainsi ? » sur la communauté LJ au_terrier.

**Nombre de mots** : 1883

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Arthur avait tout pour être heureux, une famille aimante, il avait épousé l'amour de sa vie et il allait devenir peur quelques semaines plus tard.

Mais une horrible nouvelle était venue anéantir son sentiment de bonheur intense et de joie.

Nouvelle arrivée par hibou, de la main de sa mère, main tremblante et il y avait des traces de larmes. Et il était bien connu que Cedrella Black Weasley n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour rien.

Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il ne parvenait pas à digérer cette horrible nouvelle. Bilius… son frère, son grand frère, son confident et aussi son meilleur ami venait de mourir. Arthur ne comprenait pas comment un sorcier, mais également un auror, aussi fort et intelligent que Bilius avait pu se faire tuer.

Arthur n'était pas aussi naïf que beaucoup le croyait, il avait des oreilles, et Bilius lui en avait parlé. Il savait qu'un sorcier, qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, essayait de recruter des sorciers parmi les familles « de sang pur » pour créer une armée et renverser le monde sorcier. Bilius était sur cette affaire depuis des semaines, à la recherche d'indices, de preuves, pour essayer d'arrêter cet individu.

Arthur était persuadé que son frère avait été tué à cause de son enquête.

Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il se tourna et vit sa chère et tendre épouse, Molly, descendre les marches de leur maison avec précaution. Arthur vint à sa rencontre pour l'aider à descendre les dernières marches en toute sécurité.

Molly vit les traces de larmes qu'Arthur avait essayé de lui dissimuler.

« Arthur ? » appela doucement Molly. « Qu'as-tu ? » demanda t-elle en posant doucement une main sur la joue de son mari.

« Oh Molly… » dit Arthur dans un soupire.

Et malgré sa promesse envers lui-même de ne pas craquer devant sa femme, il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler à nouveau.

« Par Merlin, Arthur que se passe t-il ? » demanda Molly inquiète en posant son autre main sur son ventre arrondie par ses presque huit mois de grossesses.

« Viens avec moi. » dit Arthur en la conduisant sur le canapé.

Molly ne discuta pas et suivit son mari, elle s'assit avec précaution sur le canapé, anxieuse.

Arthur essayait de lui dire, mais le fait de le dire à haute voix, serait admettre cette réalité : son frère était mort. Alors, il tendit la lettre à Molly.

« Lis. »

Molly prit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement.

« Par Merlin… Bilius… » dit-elle avant de s'écrouler en larme dans les bras d'Arthur.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, ils se rendirent aux funérailles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les parents d'Arthur, ils trouvèrent Septimus, son père, prostré dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Arthur s'approcha de son père, essaya de lui parler, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas remarquer la présence d'Artur. Molly vint à son tour saluer son beau-père. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front dégarni. La présence de Molly sembla sortir un peu Septimus de sa catatonie, il passa une main sur la joue de Molly, puis sur son ventre rebondi. Mais il finit par replonger dans son mutisme.

Arthur se mit alors en quête de trouver sa mère, Molly sur les talons. Personne dans la cuisine, dans la chambre de ses parents, encore moins dans la bibliothèque. Mais ils finirent par entendre quelqu'un pleurer.

Arthur sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux en voyant sa mère, dans la chambre de Bilius, assise sur son lit, tenant contre son cœur une photo de lui, pleurant.

Arthur avança doucement vers sa mère, s'assit à ses côtés, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Oh, mon Arthur… » dit-elle. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous a quitté… » finit-elle en s'effondrant.

« Maman… » fit le seul mot que put dire Arthur.

« Mon chéri… promets moi que tu ne feras rien de dangereux comme ton frère. » dit-elle en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. « Que je ne te perdrai pas comme Bilius… »

« Jamais maman, je resterai toujours près de toi. »

« Oh mon garçon. »

Cedrella pleura encore un long moment dans les bras d'Arthur sous le regard de Molly. La pauvre ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider sa belle-famille à supporter cette horrible nouvelle. Elle-même ne saurait pas comment elle pourrait réagir si elle devait perdre un fils.

Lorsque Cedrella finit par se calmer, elle vit alors sa belle-fille sur le pas de la porte.

« Oh Molly… tu ne devrais pas rester debout ma chérie, dans ton état tu as besoin de repos. » dit-elle en essayant de freiner ses larmes. « Souhaites-tu t'allonger ? »

« Je vais bien, merci. Nous allons bien tous les deux. » dit-elle en s'approchant de sa belle-mère.

Cedrella sourit difficilement à Molly et posa une main sur le ventre de sa belle-fille. Elle sourit en sentant son futur petit-enfant bouger sous ses doigts.

« Il est vigoureux. » dit Cedrella.

« Oui… il n'arrête pas bouger. »

« Bilius était très agité lorsque j'étais enceinte, alors que mon Arthur était calme. » dit-elle alors.

« Maman, as-tu prévenu Marius ? »

« Oui, le professeur Dumbledore amènera ton petit frère au cimetière. »

Arthur acquiesça, il fut soulager que son petit frère serait aussi présent. Leurs parents avaient besoin d'eux.

oOoOo

Il fut temps de partir, ils se rendirent au cimetière, le professeur Dumbledore les attendait. Marius sauta dans les bras de sa mère, le jeune homme était en larme lui aussi.

La cérémonie et la mise en terre de Bilius furent courtes, au grand soulagement d'Arthur, qui avait peur de voir sa mère craquer à tout instant.

Arthur et Molly restèrent chez Septimus et Cedrella jusqu'au soir, puis la mère d'Arthur demanda à son fils de ramener Molly, elle ne voulait pas que sa belle-fille se fatigue.

Arthur acquiesça et embrassa sa mère. Mais alors qu'ils allaient partir pour rentrer chez eux, Molly ressentit une légère douleur dans le bas-ventre.

« Molly ? » s'écria Arthur.

« C'est rien, » dit-elle avec un sourire pour le rassurer, « la journée a été longue. Je vais m'asseoir un peu et tout ira bien»

« Tu es sûre ? » intervint alors Cedrella.

« Oui, ce petit monstre n'est prévu que pour dans six semaines, alors il va sagement écouter sa maman et rester au chaud pendant six semaines. »

« Ma chère, cet enfant un Weasley, et ils n'écoutent pas quand on leur parle. » dit Cedrella.

« Je dois le prendre comment ? » demanda Arthur.

« Comme tu veux, mon chéri. »

« Ca va mieux. » dit Molly, « Allons y. »

« Bien. »

Mais, lorsque Molly se remit debout, une autre douleur, cette fois plus forte, la fit sa plier en deux.

« Que t'avais-je dis ma chère, il semblerait qu'il héritait de l'opiniâtreté des Weasley. »

Molly sourit, alors qu'Arthur la prenait dans ses bras.

« Je vous tiens au courant maman. » dit-il avant de transplaner à Sainte Mangouste.

oOoOo

L'accouchement fut relativement court, mais très fatiguant pour Molly. Mais elle fut heureuse de tenir contre son sein son petit garçon.

« Regarde comme il est beau. » dit-elle à Arthur.

« Il est magnifique ma chérie. » dit-il alors que le petit bébé lui prenait le doigt.

« Arthur, il faut qu'on se décide pour son prénom. » dit-elle alors.

« Bilius. » dit Arthur dans un murmure.

« Arthur… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » dit-elle calmement.

« Pourquoi ? C'est un beau prénom que notre fils pourra porter avec fierté. » dit Arthur fermement.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je ne veux pas que tu ne voies en notre fils une réincarnation de ton frère. C'est un héritage bien trop lourd pour ce petit homme. » dit-elle en frottant son nez contre celui de son fils. « Mais nous pourrions trouver un prénom avec un diminutif similaire. » finit Molly.

« Le seul prénom que je vois c'est William. » dit Arthur.

« William Weasley… » dit Molly songeuse. « William Arthur Weasley... » continua t-elle. « Bill… » finit-elle en souriant. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est merveilleux ma chérie. » dit Arthur en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, mon fils. » dit Arthur alors que Molly lui passait le bébé.

oOoOo

Cinq jours plus tard, Molly sortit de Sainte Mangouste en pleine forme, tout comme Bill qui était sa fierté et celle de son mari.

« Rentrons à la maison. » dit Arthur.

« Non, allons chez tes parents d'abord. Nous avons quelqu'un à leur présenter. »

Arthur acquiesça et les fit transplaner chez ses parents.

Arthur frappa à la porte et entra sens attendre.

« Maman ? » appela t-il.

« J'arrive. » dit Cedrella en sortant de la cuisine en toute hâte. « Oh mon dieu. » dit-elle en apercevant Bill. « Je peux le prendre ? » demanda t-elle à Molly.

« Bien sûr. » dit Molly en tendant le nourrisson à sa belle-mère.

« Oh, ce qu'il est beau… il te ressemble beaucoup mon chéri. »

« Merci maman. Où est papa ? »

« Au salon. » lui répondit sa mère d'une voix fatiguée. « Il ne bouge pas de ce fauteuil depuis que ton frère… »

« Je vais l'en faire bouger de son fauteuil. » dit alors Molly.

Arthur et Cedrella regardèrent surpris Molly. Cette dernière récupéra et son fils et se dirigea d'un bon pas en direction de salon, son mari et sa belle-mère sur les talons. Molly alla se planter devant son beau-père

« Bonjour Septimus. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Son beau-père leva la tête, mais ne dit mot.

« Permettez moi de vous présenter votre premier petit-fils : William Arthur Weasley, mais nous l'appellerons Bill. »

Lorsque Septimus entendit le surnom de l'enfant, il se leva de son fauteuil et posa son regard bleu azur, qu'il avait transmis à ses fils, sur son petit-fils. Il put y voir ses propres yeux, un petit visage entouré de quelques cheveux roux.

« Je peux le prendre ? » demanda Septimus dans un murmure.

« C'est votre petit-fils. » dit-elle en lui passant le bébé.

Arthur s'approcha de sa femme, alors qu'il regardait son père reprendre vie et sourire au bébé.

« Il est magnifique, et c'est un beau prénom que vous lui avez donné… mon petit Bill. » finit Septimus alors qu'une larme coulait de ses yeux.

Arthur et Molly savaient qu'il faudrait encore du temps à leur famille pour se remettre de la perte de Bilius, mais ils étaient certains que le petit Bill les aiderait tous à panser leurs blessures.

**Fin.**

Fic pas très gaie, je vous le concède, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut avec l'inspiration qu'on a !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

**Dinou**


End file.
